Missing case
by Fruitloop-chan
Summary: What if Wilson had a friend back in his world? Still investigating his disappearance? Will he find the portal to the Don't Starve world?


This is just a random fiction. I love don't starve! Seriously, I love the game that I couldn't even get it out in my system so yeah. This is my first time using OC's as characters and well I just like it. If you guys want to read the don't starve comic I made. You can look it up in Klei's forum under the art category and with the title loop's random post of fanarts.

Btw, this is a story If ever Wilson has a friend back in his world c:

* * *

Chapter 1

Wesker

* * *

It has been twenty years since the disappearance of Wilson Percival Higgsbury. Twenty years that he hasn't seen his University friend, knowing by the fact that he just mysteriously disappeared out of thin air with no clues that may lead to him. Upon investigation, there was no force entry on his house; there were no signs of struggles. All was left was his research notes that seemed to have strange symbols scribbled around it and opened books littered to the floor with bookmarks on it. Some of my co workers believed that he went mad and crazy that he decided to just disappear to some unknown location to never seen again. Others believed that he might be kidnapped on his sleep.

Nobody knew what happened to him and sadly, his case was closed a few years ago.

Looking back, I thought it was only just a dream and that silly scientist will just pop out of nowhere with a very big grin on his face like he discovered something that would fascinate the world and we would celebrate it with a toast. I looked down at the folder of Wilson's case. As a friend, I'm still concerned on his whereabouts, hoping that he was still alive out there. By time to time, I would open it and look for something that was missed or maybe overlooked by others while I have my free time which was really rare.

I flipped open the folder and see my friend's old university photo. He was wearing a trench coat and with that ridiculous undercoat of his. What was that undercoat color again? I thought, trying to remember what it was. Curse the cameras, why would they just invent a camera that has colors in the picture? I sighed, failing to remember that simple single detail. I looked down at the folder once more.

Name: _Wilson Percival Higgsbury_

Age _: 30_

Occupation: Inventor/Scientist

Last seen: _In his house_

Another flip of the page and I saw that run down house and with a sign on the fence "Genius at work". Below the picture was another picture of the house interior design. Compare it to the exterior design, the insides of his house was clean as a whistle, devoid from any spider webs due to Wilson's hate of spiders. Although some part of his house was full of research notes and some were covered with holes due to maybe low budget of maintaining it but it was still a decent house, a good place for a scientist such as Wilson will work without distractions since it was in the middle of the woods.

I pulled out of cigarette and lit it. A bad habit of mine that isn't hard to get rid of by the way. I opened another page and it was the photo of those strange symbols. It was strange though. I got a gut feeling that something was really off when I first saw this in his house that it screamed danger at me in the face. I may not be a scientist but I know that symbols were not part of any branch of science. As I flipped through pages, I couldn't help but feel regret. I could have saved my friend.

What happened to him? Where is he now? Those were the only questions that ran in my mind back then and until now.

If only I could go back to his home. Maybe find clues on my own but I have a job to do, a job as a Detective in a local town. I may have take breaks here and there a day or two but it was not long enough to investigate his friend's house thoroughly. He had no time.

I closed the folder and put it aside near the group picture of my university buddies and a picture of my wife and daughter.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said and puff a smoke. When I looked at who was at the door. It was my partner, Lily with a folder on her hand.

"We have another murder case in our care, Wesker" she said. I stood up and got the folder from her and start flipping it, reading detail by detail.

Lily looked at me straight in the eye and then to the cigarette. She sighed and crossed her arms. "You know Wesker, you should really stop smoking. If you continue to smoke like that you might die from cancer" she said to me, worry on her eyes.

I know my partner would say that. She's like a worried mother goose to me and I wouldn't blame her though, her dad died because of Liver Cancer.

I sighed and put my cigarette on my hand. "Can't help it, it's a force of habit" I said with a smile. "It eased up my nerves too" She went close to me and got the cigarette out of my hand. "We should really deal with that bad habit of yours"

"We should deal with the case first before my habit, sprout" I teased her and I could clearly see a big tick mark on her face indicating that I made her a little mad but she just give me the angry pout and walk out the office.

I was confused, back then, she would just stump my feet but now it's different. I sighed once more and when I want to get another cigarette I blinked and looked at the door.

It was my last cigarette she took.

* * *

See ya guys later!~


End file.
